omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chakashi
Chakashi is a male cartoon character that features in Atlantis II: Milo's Return. Biography Chakashi was a supernatural wind spirit of the Noshoni people that were natives to North America in early history. He held ties to the ancient world when the inhabitants of Atlantis once ruled the world. One among the Atlanteans came to the lands of America where he became known as the Crystal Guardian. This individual visited many of the primitive inhabitants of the time that included the Aztecs, Olmecs and the Native American tribe known as the Noshoni. These encounters saw these people being taught about the stars, the time to plant crops and to heal themselves. As such, he became a revered figure among these civilizations though his fate was unknown except that his homeland of Atlantis had sunk beneath the ocean. At some point, the inhabitants of these civilizations created an underground city in the desert that contained artifacts from their golden era that survived undisturbed until the modern era. In this time, the wind spirit Chakashi operated as the guardian of these abandoned ruins and sought to protect them from those that might defile them and ensure the secret was maintained. Chakashi himself became a favored figure among the Noshoni who put his portrait on many of their relics. As mankind civilization developed, Chakashi was responsible for stopping numerous attempts at stealing the relics from the city with these being transformed into magical duststorm coyotes as punishment for their actions. Among the latest attempts was made by a businessman by the name of Ashton Carnaby who began stealing artifacts in order to sell them to curious travelers. This included an attack by sand coyotes on Mr McKeane which attracted the attention of Milo and Princess Kida that were seeking traces of Atlantean influence on the surface. During this time, Chakashi appeared to them as a simple Noshoni traveler. He warned them of the dangers of looking for secrets that should not be disturbed with their vehicle being attacked by sand coyotes whereupon they were returned to Carnby's house. Once there, Milo discovered that the seemingly human Chakashi was in fact the Noshoni wind spirit after remembering this fact from examining that Native American tribes relics. There, they confronted him about his business practices before going into the desert to find the location where the artifacts were stored. They ultimately discovered the location to the underground city where Carnby betrayed Milo and his friends in order to plunder the city of its wonders. However, Chakashi arrived with his sand coyotes who punished Carnby by turning him into one of the supernatural coyotes. The wind spirit of the Noshoni claimed that he could not allow Milo and Kida along with their friends to return in fear that they would bring other outsiders to the city. Despite this threat, they vowed to hold this secret with Chakashi believing them where he returned them to the surface. Before parting ways, he revealed that he knew of Kida's heritage and gave her advice that the power of secrets lay in the hands of their users with Atlantis in the past having been a positive influence on the world. Afterwards, Kida would listen to this advice when she used the Gungnir spear to charge the Heart of Atlantis to bring Atlantis to the surface where they would bring about a positive impact on the world. Overview Personality and attributes He was noted for his tricky nature that he claimed was the coyote in him. An example of this was when he told Milo and his friends that they could not leave as they would reveal the existence of the city he guarded thus bringing more outsiders to defile it. They replied that they had their own secret thus proving that they could hold Chakashi's. Chakashi would then demand to know whether their secret would be equal to his own but they refused to reveal it. This earned Chakashi's respect and trust as he felt that if they parted with their secret then it meant that they could not be trusted with another. Powers and abilities When engulfed by the sands, mortals were transformed by the wind spirit's magic into another sand coyote to serve as penitence for their crimes in life. Appearances *''Atlantis II: Milo's Return'': External Links *Disney Wiki Entry Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Atlantis II: Milo's Return